What If I Told You
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie's in love! Unfortunately he's been lying to her from the start, now it's time to tell the truth. Will it work out or will his girl log out and never come back? R&R


**This is a wee songfic! Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to read my authors note at the end!**

 **Song: If I Told You by Jason Walker**

* * *

 **What if I Told you**

Donnie had been talking to a girl through the internet for months now and knew they had fallen in love, even his brothers could see it.

In that chat room Donnie would pretend to be a normal human teenager who went to school and hung out with friends.

This wasn't true.

He was a mutant turtle who practiced ninjuitsu in the sewers…

But after all this time…

Maybe she would be ok with that?

 _What if I told you_

 _Who I really was_

 _What if I let you in on my charade?_

Donnie sat at his computer that night as he chatted to his internet girlfriend.

Sami: Hey D! I've missed you!

Donnie: Really? But you spoke to me yesterday XP

Sami: I know… I wish I could speak to you all the time… are you sure you're not up for meeting?

Donnie frowned, he had already said no twice. He wanted to meet her but he would have to admit to what he truly was… he wasn't sure if he was ready.

 _What if I told you_

 _What was really going on_

 _No more masks and no more parts to play_

Donnie: I would love to meet you… but I'm not sure if I can

Sami: I understand if you're nervous… I am too but I feel like we have a connection! If we met we could be in a real relationship!

Donnie: I want that… I really want that but…

Donnie bowed his head, could he really admit what he was?

 _There's so much I want to say_

 _that I'm so scared to give away_

 _Every little secret that I hide behind_

 _Would you see me differently?_

 _And would that be such...a bad thing_

 _I wonder what it would be like_

 _If I told you_

Sami: Please Donnie… tell me why you won't meet up

Donnie: Ok… do you remember how I said I went to a school near you? And that I was captain of the football team?

Donnie blushed.

Sami: Yeah?

 _What if I told you_

 _That's it's just a front_

 _To hide the insecurities I have_

Donnie: Well… that wasn't true

 _What if I told you_

 _That I'm not as strong_

 _As I like to make believe I am_

Sami: What do you mean?

Donnie winced as he tried to breathe, he was so nervous.

Donnie: I'm… different

 _There's so much I want to say_

 _But I'm so scared to give away_

 _Every little secret that I hide behind_

 _Would you see me differently?_

 _And would that be such...a bad thing_

 _I wonder what it would be like_

 _If I told you_

Sami: Different… how?

 _Oh if I told you_

Donnie: I don't go to school and I don't even play football…

Donnie sat back and waited for her reply.

Sami: … why did you lie to me?

Donnie bit his lip and stared at the text before him, he needed to tell her the truth.

But it would hurt… he knew both of them would suffer.

But she deserved to know.

 _There's so much I want to say_

 _But I'm so scared to give away_

 _Every little secret that I hide behind_

 _Oh would you see me differently?_

 _And would that be such...a bad thing_

 _I wonder what it would be like_

 _If I told you_

 _What if I told you_

 _What would it be like_

 _What would it be like_

 _If I told you_

 _Oh what if I told you_

 _Oh I wonder what it would be like_

Donnie: The truth is… I'm a mutant turtle. I live in the sewers and practice ninjuitsu..

Sami logged off

''Yeah'' Donnie whispered as he logged off too. ''That's what I thought you'd say''

 _If I told you_

He shut his computer off and left the lab only to find his brothers relaxing in the pit, April and Casey were with them and Donnie cringed.

He had forced himself to get over April once it was revealed that she had chosen Casey, he had managed it for a while and had even developed a good relationship with the couple since.

Now…

Now he came to a realisation.

Love never worked for him and it probably never would.

''Hey D!'' Mikey called, Donnie snapped to attention to find his family and friends staring at him in concern. ''You ok?''

Donnie took a deep breath and smiled.

''Yeah…'' He stood up a little straighter. ''I'm just tired…''

He shuffled a little before heading to his room.

''G'night''

The others watched in worry.

Donatello never went to bed early or willingly.

Something was wrong.

* * *

 **I'm leaving this as it is for now but if you have any songs that would fit the brothers comforting Donnie then let me know and I'll use them in the second chapter and make this a two-shot!**

 **Please Review x**


End file.
